The present invention relates to a color signal demodulation apparatus which obtains a baseband color signal from a composite color television signal.
Conventionally, in order to obtain a color signal from a composite color television signal, synchronous demodulation is performed using a Y/C separated carrier chrominance signal C and a subcarrier reproduced from a color burst signal, and the resultant signal is waveshaped through a low-pass filter. In recent years, the conventional method is performed with a digital circuit to improve its stabilization, as described in an article entitled "Digital Decoding and Encoding of the NTSC Signal at 912 Samples per Line", SMPTE Journal, October 1981, pp. 942-944.
However, since such a conventional apparatus requires a low-pass filter, it cannot be compact in size.